I Didn't Do It!
by Blatherskite3
Summary: Being blamed by your twin brother is no fun. Ch 2: Barricade gets his revenge. -2007-
1. I Didn't Do It!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Rating: K

Warning: OOC, pre-war AU

Universe: 2007 movie, but with added Generation One Prowl

_This was inspired by a review from _**supergirlprime**.

* * *

**I Didn't Do It!**

A certain black and white sparkling peeked around the corner. The coast was clear. Prowl rushed into the kitchen, and looked around again. No one. Prowl quickly pushed a chair over to the counter, and climbed up.

The energon cookie jar.

Prowl opened the lid, and reached in. He grabbed three cookies- all his little sparkling hands could hold- and closed the lid. Prowl climbed down, and pushed the chair back to the way it was. When he was sure the coast was clear, he ran to his room.

**xXxXx**

Prowl looked up when the door to his room opened. His creator stood there, looking disapproving.

"Did you eat any energon cookies, Prowl?" his creator asked.

"Me? I think it was 'Cade," Prowl blinked his azure optics innocently.

"Hmm," Prowl's creator walked out. Once he was gone, Prowl relaxed.

_'That was a close one!'_ Prowl thought. Hopefully his twin wouldn't rat him out...

**xXxXx**

Barricade looked up as his door opened.

"Barricade, you are in a lot of trouble. You know you're not allowed to eat any sweets until after dinner!" his creator scolded. Barricade's mouth opened and closed a few times.

"I didn't _do_ it!" he cried, red optics wide.

"You're in even _more_ trouble for lying, now!" Barricade's creator announced. Barricade's tiny hand was grabbed.

"Come, extra chores," Barricade's creator pulled him out of his room. On the way to their destination, they passed Prowl. Barricade sent his best death glare at his twin, who merely smiled innocently.

_'Ooh, one day I'll get him!'_ Barricade vowed.

* * *

End notes: So yeah. The idea was that poor Barricade was blamed for something Prowl did. And my mind immediately thought of stealing cookies, so this was spawned.

I thank you, **supergirlprime**!

**Leave a review.**

**Or Prowl will blame _you_ for something!**


	2. Revenge Is Sweet

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything else mentioned in this fic, nor do I make any monetary profit from this fic.  
Quick thanks: This was suggested to me by a reviewer, Sari sumdac. Thanks for the idea! :) And thanks to all who reviewed and faved this story, I hope this update doesn't disappoint.

* * *

**Revenge Is Sweet**

Barricade scrubbed the counter top in the bathroom with a scowl. He hadn't done _anything_, yet he got punished! How was that fair?

It wasn't.

So as Barricade carried out his falsely given punishment, his mind worked overtime to find a way to get back at his manipulative twin brother.

"Hey, 'Cade," Prowl greeted as he passed by the bathroom. Barricade stopped his scrubbing and gave Prowl a death glare. Prowl ignored him and simply continued walking.

Barricade let out a low growl and scrubbed harder, taking out his anger on the defenseless counter top. "Prowl needs to get what's... coming... to him..." Barricade stopped scrubbing with a mischievous smirk. He had just gotten the _best_ idea...

* * *

Barricade crept into the kitchen, looking around in an almost paranoid way. When he was finally satisfied that there was no one there, he crept over to the energon cookie jar.

Barricade barely suppressed a maniacal cackle as he opened the cookie jar. He reached inside and pulled out a cookie, being careful not to leave any crumbs.

He purposefully left the lid off-center, just enough so it would look like someone had been there. Barricade left the kitchen quickly, not wanting to get caught – that would ruin everything.

Barricade smirked to himself once a safe distance away from the kitchen. Step one was finished and _Operation: Revenge Is Sweet_ was well underway.

* * *

Prowl was in his room, laying on his stomach and just lounging around. He was still rather proud of himself for his deception, but at the same time had a feeling he wouldn't be able to do that again.

Prowl was surprised when Barricade knocked on his open door. "Hey Prowl, what's up?" his twin asked.

"Uh, nothing," Prowl answered. "What's up with you?"

"Oh not much, I just finished cleaning the bathroom and thought I'd stop by."

Prowl's doorwings fluttered in wary confusion, causing Barricade to smirk to himself in triumph. Step two of _Operation: Revenge Is _Sweet – make Prowl think nothing was wrong – may not have been going perfectly, but it was always fun to see his twin squirm.

"Oh, okay," Prowl shrugged, putting on a façade of nonchalance.

Barricade didn't buy it for a second, but he certainly didn't let on. "So..." he drawled. "Wanna watch the Seekers fly later?"

Prowl kept his face schooled into his façade, however his doorwings arched and revealed his surprise. "Sure."

By the tone of Prowl's voice and the way his doorwings had lowered into their normal spot, Barricade could tell Prowl was starting to think it was all safe.

_Oh, how wrong he was._

The silence cued Barricade to leave the room. "I guess I'll catch you later," he said in parting.

Prowl nodded. Barricade left his twin's room, closing the door on his way out. Prowl didn't notice Barricade scatter the crushed energon cookie crumbs all over his floor and on his berth.

Once in the hallway, Barricade smirked. Step two was a success, and now it was time to begin step three.

* * *

Barricade stood outside his creator's room, mustering up the most innocent face he knew. The look of a hungry and suffering sparkling.

Once he was sure the look was believable, Barricade stepped inside. His creator looked down, his expression melting at the expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Barricade?"

"I'm really hungry," Barricade sniffled. "I've been working so hard, and it's just not fair...!"

"Hush, hush," his creator, obviously believing Barricade was genuinely upset – bless the gullible mech – crooned. "Would you like an energon cookie?"

Barricade looked shocked. "But I thought I wasn't allowed to eat them."

His creator smiled. "I'm making an exception. So what do you say?"

"Okay!"

Barricade's creator led him to the kitchen. They reached the energon cookie jar and Barricade's creator frowned deeply. "It's open..."

"Huh?" Barricade looked flabbergasted.

"Come, let's check Prowl's room."

Barricade noted that his creator seemed angry. Bonus!

Prowl looked up when the two opened his door. "Prowl, the cookie jar is open... and what are those?" their creator had noticed the crumbs.

"I-I didn't!" Prowl denied.

"The evidence points to the contrary, Prowl," their creator glared. "Now, apologize to your brother for blaming him last time and clean up this mess. The you'll be taking over extra chores."

"But-"

"_Now_!"

Prowl sighed and glared at Barricade. "I... apologize."

Barricade nodded. "Accepted."

Prowl stood up and stomped away to get the vacuum. Barricade's creator pat him on the head before leaving the room.

One Prowl came back in Barricade smirked at him. Prowl scowled at him and purposefully shoved him as he walked by. Prowl turned on the vacuum and began his punishment.

Barricade watched, vastly pleased with himself and the righteousness. "Revenge is sweet."

**End**


End file.
